bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukimaru Tokugawa (TBF)
Tsukimaru Tokugawa (徳川氏月円, Tokugawa Tsukimaru) is a Hitorigami of the Tokugawa Clan, with Kitsune linage coursing through his veins. He is the son of Yukio Kawahiru and Toneri Tokugawa, as well as the younger twin brother of Shingi Kawahiru. Tsukimaru is one of the last beings in the world, to host a Hexagram. His abilities have clung to his name as he is renowned as the One-Man Army (一男兵, Ichidanhei). Tsukimaru was actually born with a disorder known as " " or OCPD for short. Where the boy is obsessed with perfectionism. After completing all training without flaw at the Dojo, Tsukimaru is the last master of the Dojo for a student to reach before successfully completing the Dojo. Appearance Tsukimaru's skin tone is a soft tone of white merged with yellow, which complements his short white uneven spiky hair. Earlier in his life, his hair was overwhelming longer coming down to about his lower back. Tsukimaru's hair is a wondrous trademark within his family. His uncle, his grandfather, and his twin brother all bear this trait. Tsukimaru calls it — "The curse of the Kawahiru family." — as he has a bickering hate for the Kawahiru family, other than his mother. Though, even while he calls it a curse, he describes it perfectly. Soft and silky. A gift from his blood, but a curse from his course. An epithet of evil, but an alias of acknowledgement. Tsukimaru's eyes are solid gold. Like a bar one could receive from the bank. Rich, none the less. Staring into Tsukimaru's eyes is the equivalent of staring into you goals for the future. Around his eyes is red eyeliner of sorts. This helps his golden eyes standout. His eyelashes aren't like regular eyelashes. They are much more bushy when compared to the average human's. And just like his hair, they are a silky mirror representation of his hair. Like his twin brother his chin is sharp, forging his entire head in a "V" shape. Tsukimaru's clothing is just perfection. As if it wasn't, he'd have serious problems with his life as a whole. The boy wears a white hooded haori with various medallions on it. On medallion he holds head, is the one with the kanji of the Tokugawa Dojo written on it, and another with the symbol of a swan. Underneath the haori lies a kimono made of the finest silk. The kimono retailed for 50,000 kan as it was the only one of its kind in existence. Underneath this very expensive kimono is usually an all white blank top with the crest of Dojo and Tokugawa Clan on the back. The coloring of this shirt varies, as sometimes he's seen wearing a white, black, or green one. The green one is in honor of his father's signature color, which actually has the kanji "舎人" on his shoulders which stand for Toneri's name. Just as his Zanpakutō, Ninigi has stated that Tsukimaru's appearance and style too is majestic, which is probably why Tsukimaru and Tsukihime were destined to be. Tsukihime hides on his waist latched by his black waist protector. He places his swan-like haori over the blade keeping it hidden from the drenches of people who call themselves Shinigami. Prior to becoming a master in the Tokugawa Dojo, Tuskimaru's attire consisted of a white high collared shirt still with the Dojo's crest on it. He wore white pants with a golden bandages around his shins and standard Shinigami slippers. This attire was revealed to be his training uniform and since he was lower than a master, he felt it was customary to always wear this attire. Personality Since he was a young boy, Tsukimaru has always been reserved no matter the situation. Tsukimaru believes that every situation, does not need a reaction. Yet, he does note for every situation that can be dealt with a normal reaction, a woman deals with it utilizing an over reaction. During his youth, after hearing that the dojo had been under attack, the higher ups of the dojo panicked, pushing all of the young children into safe facilities. As Tsukimaru was guided to his location the guard that had been watching over him was tripped and fell because he was nervous. Tsukimaru turned to help him up, telling him, "A calm mind in a sound body, will keep you on the right track. Remain calm in every situation.". Many have theorized that if death itself looked Tsukimaru dead in the eye, he'd probably have a very blank expression. More have chosen to believe that if he were to be executed for whatever reason, he'd still be as calm as can be. While his love interest in currently no one, Tsukimaru has a slick tongue when it comes to cheering up a woman. His soft voice can touch the soul of any being. Tsukimaru belives by the motto that if a woman is in distress it's his duty — as a man — to step in and comfort her in anyway possible. Another thing that Tsukimaru believes is a man's duty, is to always compliment a lady no matter what. Each woman, no matter the shape, the smell, or the personality, has at least one good trait. Within the walls of the dojo, Tsukimaru can not pass a woman without giving them a compliment. Even though he currently is uninterested in anyone, he's stated that the woman that does catch his eye will be the one to meet mother. Though reserved, Tsukimaru loves a good battle. If an opponent can show themselves worthy of facing him, Tsukimaru can't reject the battle. He does however hate those that are bent up on their abilities. Meaning, that if he were to cross paths with a shinigami or other being who prefers boasting about their abilities prior to the battle starting, is considered an unworthy opponent in his eyes. While they are deemed unworthy he still can not simply reject the battle. He prefers taking the opponents that brag about their abilities the most down in the most simple way possible, devaluing everything they'd just boasted about. The Perfectionist Perfectionism. Tsukimaru has been this was since he was a young boy, and doctors have confirmed that he has a disorder known as Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, which is a general personality disorder which is centralized around perfectionism and orderliness. Anything that isn't in perfect balance, or as he says "isn't symmetrical", is an abomination to this world as we know it and therefore should not exist. Because of this disorder, Tsukimaru can sometimes get off track as he is too busy dawdling down in how something isn't right. Tsukimaru is shown on many occasions to start fights over things that are asymmetrical. He has even stated that he doesn't support the world being in total peace, as there should be a perfect balance of good and evil. This sense of personality adds a grate sense of humor to his story-line. History Born into the Tokugawa family as the twin son of Toneri Tokugawa and Yukio Kawahiru, there were high expectations from the boy before he'd even joined the Tsuki School or the Tokugawa Dojo. At a young age, Tsukimaru's twin brother had been kidnapped from the infirmary and his parents spent most of Tsukimaru's younger years searching for him. This left the young boy without proper guidance of his mother and father. He would often stray from the other people of the school and dojo, because no matter how much one would try, the just couldn't replace the warmth that a mother and father could provide for their child. With the absence of his parents, Tsukimaru decided he'd reach out to his parents one way or another. During his time of distress, there was a man, Ninigi, the master of Toneri, who'd somewhat stepped up to the plate, taking the boy under his wing the refine and train him properly until it was time for him to enroll in the dojo. Tsukimaru didn't want to wait however, and joined the Tsuki School at an young age, after passing the enrollment test all by himself, promptly under being in the world for less than ten years. The test he received had actually been to the one given to the young adults enrolling in the school. It was then, at that moment, Tsukimaru had began to live up to all the expectations placed on him. After being an student of the Tsuki School for five more years, Tsukimaru hit the books hard. But rather than learning basics, which he actually knew already, he studied the history books. The previous history of the Soul Society. The history of the dojo, and even made speculations about which race Ninigi was truly classified as. After three months, Tsukimaru had absorbed all the knowledge from each and every text book at the Tsuki School. He graduated before time and quickly enrolled in the dojo's combat school. In combat school, he was verbally taught by Ninigi and not once has he ever received physical training. In sparring matches, Tsukimaru would come up with strategic methods for taking down his opponents. This was because he's had already read their portfolios and/or seen their abilities and styles once before. With little time there had been no one in the dojo that could physically, mentally, or outwit him. A true a child prodigy. After two years passed, the dojo held its annual generation tournament. Tsukimaru, who'd actually been up a class, had to participate in the tournament with older Souls. He was offered the opportunity to wait until the next few years, but he instead rejected stressing that he was skipped ahead to fit this generation, and for him to go back down would be aimless. After tallying up the abilities of everyone in the generation, Ninigi called this generation, "The Generation of Miracles". A generation composed of people with advanced capabilities and even a child prodigy. Tsukimaru's first opponent was none other than Akihiko Suidoki, the student of kidō. It took Tsukimaru an entire thirty five minutes to defeat Akihiko. At the time it had been his first time facing a kidō user, and it took quick thinking and risky tactics to defeat Akihiko. During this fight Tsukimaru took outrageous sacrifices such as, cutting his leg, throwing himself against certain kidō in a specific manner which cause him his shoulder. After moving to the next round, Tsukimaru continued throughout the tournament even with his severe injuries in play. Despite these injuries, the young Hitorigami managed to reach the championship, where he would be given a six months graced period to recover and the last opponent would be revealed to him. Winning the entire tournament, Tsukimaru became known as the best of the Generation of Miracles. Spending six months recovering from the injuries he'd suffered during his cruel battles, Tsukimaru was approached by Ninigi who told the boy to stand to his feet as he prepared a training regiment for the next day. Ninigi explained that his next opponent will be in a league of his own, and Tsukimaru would actually need every bit of training he could receive if he wanted to even have a chance at beating the last obstacle. During this time, Tsukimaru learned a few kidō, but Ninigi focused more on Tsukimaru's careless way of attacking his own body to overwhelm his opponents. It seemed as if Ninigi had taught the boy a lot, as Tsukimaru had arrived to that last battle field late, and for the surprise of a life time. Stepping onto the battlefield, Tsukimaru was confident. His presence was completely gone, and his enthusiasm was held stable. As his appearance came full, a voice called out to him on the opposing side. Tsukimaru's face brightened. The voice caused in uproar within his body, and his only response to the voice was. "Dad?". It was clear that the man that stood on the opponent side, was none of that than his father, Toneri Tokugawa. Tsukimaru couldn't believe what was going on. He hadn't seen Toneri in a few years, and for him to see Toneri on these terms shook him a bit. Toneri told him to void his feelings, just for this instance, so that the two could battle with a clean conscious. Tsukimaru stated he couldn't do that. He told Toneri that he had no choice but to keep his feelings, as if feelings were more than just composed of battling him. But defeating him as a whole. Toneri astounded to hear Tsukimaru's this engaged in battle with his son. After a long battle with each other, Tsukimaru continuously surprised Toneri with different tactics. The battle was stopped by Ninigi however, after Toneri released his bankai, which Ninigi decided was inappropriate for the battle. Ninigi decided that Tsukimaru was the victor. Shortly after the tournament Tsukimaru had joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as a member of the Thirteenth Division, holding the postitin of third seat. Powers and Abilities A member of the Tokugawa Dojo, as well as one of the dojo's fewest masters of the dojo. Rare skills that roam the Soul Society, Tsukimaru is a force to be reckoned with. There is probably no Hitorigami of his generation that he can not defeat. As a member of the Night Raid, Tsukimaru is a master assassin, and for one to be an assassin it requires great skill which Tsukimaru has spent years refining. Intelligence & Learning Capabilities: Tsukimaru inherited his intellect from his parents and with it, he is easily able to outwit people. During one of his battles with Reikoku, Tsukimaru stated that he had all of his moves not only memorized by completely countered after just seeing them the first time. Tsukimaru's intellect is highly enhanced by his ability to swiftly adapt to any situation. Much like his twin brother, Tsukimaru is able to utilize any technique after just seeing it once. This is because Tsukimaru has supernatural photographic memory, and as he takes photo's of a technique, his brain is able to break a technique down to its base form. After being enrolled in the Tsuki School for just three short months, Tsukimaru had studied all of the text books. At a young age, Tsukimaru showed unusual advanced reiatsu control. Tsukimaru believes that underestimating opponents is the biggest flaw of human nature, despite his strong dislike for those that boast. His intelligence extends out to his OCPD, where he has a tendency of often thinking about whether something at the dojo isn't correct. The boy also has knowledge of historical events that happened centuries before he was ever thought of. : A full blooded Hitorigami, Tsukimaru's spiritual pressure has been described as tremendous, which is probably the result of being born with a Hexagram. As secretly compared by Toneri, Tsukimaru and Shingi's spiritual pressure's are no where near each other, as Tsukimaru completely overshadows Shingi's. When released, his spiritual pressure can be felt afar, which was how Toneri was aware that Tsukimaru had taken his battle with Reikoku to far, even though he had been mixed up in a battle of his own. Upon releasing his reiatsu, a force is exerted from his body with enough power to push an enemy off their feet sending them a distance away. It is extremely thick, and can be seen visually. Generally his is colored white, though on occasions it appears golden. An instance of it appearing gold is when he utilizes the Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. Tsukimaru can control his spiritual pressure to his liking, being able to both raise and lower it. Control of spiritual pressure is a key things for those apart of the Night Raid. When exerting his spiritual pressure, his killing intent has two different effects depending on who is exposed to it. For someone stronger than him, they could feel just the slightest of unease. For those that are weaker than him, fall or feel as if they are stuck. Natural Strength: Very skinny, Tsukimaru's body isn't exactly fit for hand to hand combat. Even still, the boy packs quite the punch. During his many battles with Reikoku, Tsukimaru is seen matching the man's rock hard physical strength and in some cases overwhelming him. During his battle against Ninigi for his placement as a master of the Dojo, Tsukimaru grabbed his face with his palm lifted him and smashed him into the ground. It is possible that over time his strength has increased, as during his battle with Kazue, he was able to effectively smash the man into the ground with little effort. Natural Speed & : Due to his small frame, Tsukimaru is naturally blessed with great speed. He is able to outspeed nearly everyone in the dojo and is capable of keeping up with captain leveled Shinigami such as his twin brother Shingi Kawahiru. Tsukimaru is greatly skilled in the art of Shunpō or the "Flash Step". Due to his ability to maneuver around at extremely fast pastes, shunpō is like second nature to him. Since the shunpō is much like an extension of himself, he utilizes it with his zanjutsu harmonically. Sending out a barrage of attacks at his opponent, need it be basic slashes or the Soku style, Tsukimaru can utilize this technique to move around swiftly to both evade attacks and land them to his liking. Because he has mastered the shunpō, Tsukimaru can travel long distances, that some only wish to be able to reach. During the battle against the Quincy, Tsukimaru out-sped three Quincy, caught to one that was initially ahead of him and beat them all to the dojo to protect his mother. Kidō Expert While not a master of Kidō, Tsukimaru is nothing short of an expert. He is able to preform high leveled Kidō, as long as he preforms the incantation that is. As a master of Zanjutsu, he employs Kidō while swinging his blade. Sometimes he even baits his opponents into engaging close combat with him, so that he can capture them in a . Tsukimaru isn't considered an expert just because he can preform high leveled Kidō, but because of how he utilizes them. Tsukimaru is the type of Kidō user, that likes to stack Kidō on top of each other, much like during his battle with . Even though he isn't the best Kidō user he is one of the greatest in the dojo. *' ' (斥, Repulse, "Bakudō #8"): *' ' (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam, "Bakudō #30): *' ' (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light, "Bakudō #61): *' ' (白雷, Pale Lightning, "Hadō #4"): *' ' (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash, "Hadō #32"): *' ' (千手皎天汰炮, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear, "Hadō #91"): Master of Zanjutsu Deadly with a Zanpakutō alone, Tsukimaru does not need an army of men as long as his blade is in hand. Because he lacks the true strength needed to perfectly practice Hakuda, at a young age Tsukimaru devoted his time to perfecting his skills with his blade in his hand. : Zanjutsu' (斬術, Swordsmanship; Viz "Art of the Sword"; Cutting Technique) is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique and it is those who can not swing their blades properly are unworthy of a Zanpakutō. For Tsukimaru Zanjutsu is more than just a form of combat. It is his friend. Something he can hold onto and never give up on. This is because he isn't great at Hakuda therefore he prefers zanjutsu over any form of fighting. There is no one within the dojo that can match Tsukimaru's Zanjutsu prowess. While just a young boy, Tsukimaru had defeated older men who had great experience in the field and he was just rising. Behind each of Tsukimaru, is an immense cutting power. At one point, the boy showed the ability to cut directly through a wall of the dojo. Another example is his ability to cut through an Arrancar's, who'd infiltrated the dojo, Hierro with just a single swing of his blade. Tsukimaru's skills began to exceed expectations after training under his mother, who he'd learn a numerous of different swords style whilst also developing his own known as; Soku. Tsukimaru, while a powerful swordsman, is currently not at his peak. Even though he knows everything there is about zanjutsu, there is something that he must find within himself to reach his pinnacle. *'Soku'(速, lit. "Rapid"): refers to a rare style of zanjutsu, that is combined with precision, speed, and power, alleging one to simultaneously strike an opponent, never letting the blade to their leave the users hand. This style is nearly unpredictable, which is why the user is always able to be at surprise when using this style, with addition to the rapid strikes, one gets no time to think. The Soku is a style created by Tsukimaru around the age of five or six. It was impressive enough for even his father to complement. Tsukimaru crafted this style, as a means to challenge all sword wielders, at a game of chance. Each and every other swordplay was later derived of this particular style; and broken down info different sections, but the most renowned being the Iaido. A style, practiced and revolving around a way to unsheathed and sheath a sword instantly, which slashing and landing thrashes onto their opponent. However, unlike the Soku, the Iaido lacked physical strength, as well as speed. One with the blessed eyes, is able to predict the Iaido's movements, but not the Soku. Maybe once, but never constantly.The Soku was created as a means to never give the enemy a break from a thrashing, and to initially and hopefully take an opponent as quickly as possible. :* Soku: One Strike: This technique uses the, Soku style of zanjutsu, to strike an opponent in a single blow. This technique, is the only one of Soku related techniques that uses only one strike. This technique uses the speed, strength, and precision of the user, to make one single monstrous strike onto the opponent. The strike is capable of completely removing what even body part is struck. Because this technique is one swing, doesn't make it simple to predict, as if one who applies shunpō to it, increases their base speed, giving them the chance of fooling the their opponent. :* Soku: Unarming: This technique uses the Soku, and Tsukimaru's natural speed, to not only evade an opponent's technique, but it also allows him to effectively unarm an opponent. Using this as a medium, Tsukimaru must have precise timing to move from plain sight's view to get behind an opponent, and unarm them of their weaponry. If done properly, Tsukimaru is able to also strike his target down with their own weapon. * : As swift as the wind's currents, unphazed by any push, and as a accurate, again Tsukimaru is the ideal swordsman. A specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Because of Tsukimaru's small frame his compatibility with this style of swordsplay is perfectly synced. Tsukimaru's movements of the Iai are so slick and quick that he is able to strike down an opponent, before they are able to finish the incantation of a kidō. *' ' (両断, "Bisection"): *' ' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): *'Sōjihōki' (掃除帚, "Sweeping Broom"): With a broad motion of the arm, the individual slashes across their enemies with their sword as though they were sweeping away dust before them. It is generally conducted with enough strength to wipe out several opponents in close vicinity of the swordsman. By adding a flash step, it is possible to turn the Sōjihōki into a wide-reaching attack that strikes everything at three hundred sixty degrees; within reach of the individual. Tsukimaru has shown an type of extension of this technique, as he instead clashed with Reikoku, and rather than used a sword he used his legs to sweep Reikoku rather than his feet. *'Tsuka Ate' (柄当て, "Hilt Aim"): Normally used while the sword is still somewhat within its sheath, the user brandishes their weapon only slightly and strikes the opponent with the butt of the sword's hilt; known as the kashira. It is most often used by those with a significantly greater level of skill and strength than their opponent, in order to take them out without causing them any actual physical injury that would result from a sword cut. *'Ryūreishiyō' (流麗仕様, "Elegant Method"): This technique allows the user to move around elegantly, following the "method of disguise". In order to truly master this technique, one must be able to not only conceal their spiritual pressure, but also be able to seal their presence from existence. Even though the conceal these things, they must be able to sense them as well. With this technique, the user is able to jump from wall to wall, or ceiling to wall, etc, without ever having their presence realized. Most Night Raid members are capable of preforming this technique, as it forges master assassins. Tsukimaru created this technique so that no assassin would ever have to blindly run into battle. Hexagram Hexagram's aren't something one can go out and find. One must instead be born with one clinging to their souls. Each Hexagram has their own meaning, value, as well as power and no single one can exist in more than one person at a time. The go back as far as the start of the Soul Society, and where the base for nearly all power as we know it. Anyone could be a host of a Hexagram. A human, a bird, a chair, a cat, a soul, a Quincy, the possibilities are endless. This is why if one is blessed with a Hexagram, they are cherishable beings indeed. Hexagrams, while previously one of the greatest tools in the Soul Society, diminished as the Hitorigami would become extinct, as Father, with his last bit of power destroyed them. Or so he thought. Hexagram Forty-One: S'un (損, Sǔn) the Hexagram of perfectly balancing. Decrease, The Symbol of Lessening, Loss, Diminishing, Reduction, Diminution of Excesses, Decline, Bringing into Balance, Dynamic Balance, Sacrifice. A sacrifice creates equilibrium. These are all titles of S'un. S'un, along with the other Hexagrams, where all made by the combined power of Father and the Soul King. Each Hexagrams can grant different abilities to their bearer, but they all bless their bearers with higher spiritual pressure than other souls. In addition to spiritual pressure increasing, a Hexagram wielder has open access to control one of the five basic elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Wood, and Metal. Zanpakutō Tsukihime (月姫, "Moon Princess") is the name of the Zanpakutō forged by Tsukimaru. The sealed state appearance of Tsukihime is a traditional japanese style at a length of thirty one inches flat. Tsukihime has an oval cross-guard, which Tsukimaru has been seen rubbing his finger across when thinking. Along the scabbord are the kanji of Tsukimaru's name "徳川氏月円" engraved in pure gold following the deisgn. The Zanpakutō, like most in their seal states, rests in a gold and black scabbard. Tsukimaru likes to hide Tsukihime under his large hooded haori. The name of Tsukimaru's Zanpakutō is harmonically synced with his, as it adds onto the perfection of his name. Toneri, Tsukimaru's father, has stated that if Tsukihime had a different name, the boy would probably malfunction from his OCPD. The fact that the two names run parallel to each other makes it all the more perfect reason that they would become partners. Shikai * : Tsukimaru's Zanpakutō's, Tsukihime, release command is instead a incantation rather than one word: "Awaken from slumber, Tsukihime." (目が覚めてから眠り聖月,Megasamete kara nemuri). Once he completes the incantation, he grabs hold of the hilt of his sealed Zanpakutō. The hilt would begin to glow an ominous white, and the kanji "聖月" appears along the grip of the tachi. In Shikai state, Tsukihime is thinner and extends out three extra inches. It's tip his much more sharp than previous and contains overwhelming piercing power. Tsukimaru in it's Shikai state is said to be the epithet of Tsukimaru. Majesty. A gift, created not by Ōetsu Nimaiya, but sent down by the God above that sit's in the highest heaven. The description provided by Ninigi, the grandmaster of the Tokugawa Dojo. Tsukihime is a rarity indeed. One of the few illusion-based Zanpakutō, and one of the greatest in the Soul Society. Even though it is stated it is one of the greatest, Tsukimaru has stated he won't stop until the heaven's scream her — Tsukihime's — name. Shikai Special Ability: While in Shikai state Tsukihime turns herself as well as her master — Tsukimaru — invisible. If the wielder of Tsukihime is not Tsukimaru, she will reject their usage, and send surges into her opponent's bodies as they try to wield her. Tsukihime is able to disrupt the perception of time of any opponent that sees, comes into contact, or is pierced by the blade. Seeing the blade, as well as any of the other two options, have proven to be a required condition in order for the ability to activate. Tsukihime makes Tsukimaru virtually immune to all opposing illusions. Even though it is a restriction, it's proved quite difficult for an opponent who's facing him to not come into contact with his blade, when it's his go to attack method. *'Naiten Tsuchisasu' (内天土刺す, "Inner Heaven Earth Stab"): References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami